600 Words of Luke
by Seventh Sunset
Summary: A collection of 600 word one-shots as told by our favorite number one apprentice. Chapter 11- In which Luke learns he can't have his ice cream and eat it too...at least, not with a filling.
1. The Birthday Dillemma

"Luke!" Flora shouted, shaking me, "Luke, wake up!"

I shot up. "Whatsa matter? Is the house on fire?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then what's so important?" I asked, ready to fall back onto my pillow. Before Flora had unceremoniously woken me up, I had been in the middle of a very important dream: me skydiving off of Emmy's plane while eating ten pies at once.

"It's the Professor's birthday!"

"Oh no," I moaned, smacking my forehead, "That's even worse!"

"How is the Professor's birthday worse than a fire?"

"No, not the fire! It's just that," I motioned for her to come closer, "I completely forgot."

"YOU FORGOT PROFESSOR LAYTON'S BIRTHDAY?"

"Could you speak a little louder? I don't think they heard you IN JAPAN! And yes…but I have an excuse!"

"You were paying more attention on beating his house of cards record, weren't you?"

"_And_ I had homework!"

She smirked, "Of course."

"Well, why were you so shocked?"

"Uh," she began, "I just assumed the Professor's trusted apprentice wouldn't forget his birthday. And well…I sorta, kinda, maybe…also forgot."

"YOU FORGOT ABOUT THE PROFESSOR'S BIRTHDAY?"

She winced, "Yes, okay? Now we're even."

"Then…what do you suppose we should do?" I asked. Even I, the apprentice of the great Professor Layton, was stumped by this predicament. I just couldn't bear to admit that my house of cards had become more important than his birthday.

After a moment of silence, Flora snapped her fingers, "I got it!" She whispered her idea into my ear.

"That just might work! I'll just need the phone and you're wallet!"

"I don't have any money!"

"Okay…Then I'll need the phone and the Professor's wallet!"

* * *

"My!" the Professor said, walking in on me and Flora sitting at the kitchen table, dressed and eating breakfast, "You two seem quite alert this fine morning!" We both exchanged small smiles.

"We decided to get up a bit early this morning. You see, we're meeting some friends in about fifteen minutes." I replied.

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh, is that so? Are you sure there's nothing else…more important today, perhaps?"

"I don't think so," Flora said, "But we need a ride. Mind giving us one?"

He stared at us for a moment, and then sighed. "Well…I suppose. I'll get dressed." He began to walk away, then turned back to us, "You two are positive nothing else's happening today?"

"We're sure!" we both said in unison. He sighed again and left.

"Nice job! He believed it!"

Flora smiled, "I have to say, this was a pretty good plan."

"All right! Let's be off!" Professor Layton called, grabbing the keys to the Laytonmobile and headed for the door, me and Flora following behind.

We soon arrived at the house, and Flora, the Professor and I made our way inside.

"Are you two sure anybody's home?"

"Of course," Flora replied, "but let's turn on the lights and make sure."

He nodded and flipped a switch…

"SURPRISE!"

The Professor blinked, looking around the room at all the familiar faces, friends we had made along our crazy journeys. "You two…" he turned to us, smiling, tears in his eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Professor Layton." I gave him a hug, and so did Flora.

"This…this is the best gift I could have asked for," he smiled, "Thank you!"

I shrugged, "Oh, it was nothing! It's not like this was some last-minute thing because we forgot you're birthday or anything!"

He gave me a puzzled look, and Flora elbowed me in the ribs. "Oof! I mean, let's go and Celebrate, Professor!" And with that, we happily walked in.

* * *

_**A/N: This whole 600 word concept was something I thought up out-of-the-blue one day.**_

_**There's more to come, but until then, a review would be lovely. **_

_**~Lizz**_


	2. The Aggrivating StoryTime

I've always hated Mondays, and being sick on one wasn't exactly my idea of fun. But here I was, stuck in bed with a cool cloth on my forehead, a bottle of medicine on my nightstand, and a thermometer reading 37-degrees-celcius.

"No school for you today, my boy," Professor Layton had said once he read my temperature.

"But, professor," I had groaned, "what am I supposed to do all day?"

"Well now, I suppose I'll just have to keep you company, won't I?"

Now, don't get me wrong: I like spending one-on-one time with the professor, but sometimes the puzzles, tea-talk and occasional board game (ugh), can get quite boring. I had to think of some other entertainment quickly, or else I would be stuck staring at a black and white checker board and the rows of pieces with the professor competitively shouting "KING ME," and such (I mean, really, it's _only _checkers).

"Well, my boy, what do you want to do? How about a game of—"

"Actually," I quickly cut him off, "I was thinking…um, uh…" Oh no, I hadn't thought this through. What should I say? Suddenly, and idea popped into my mind. "Could you tell me a story?"

He looked at me, amused. "A story? Well, it's certainly been quite a while since you've asked for one of those! Are you sure?" After a vigorous nod, he chuckled. "Very well: Once upon a time—"

"Hold it! _'Once upon a time'_? Really, Professor? I'm a mature teenage boy, and I would prefer my story-time to be a little less lame."

He chuckled. "Ohoho, very well then. What's 'less lame' to you?"

I thought for a moment before answering. "Well, a few key components: Action, adventure, comedy, a bit of romance and a dash of whatever else you can think of!"

"That's a bit of a tall order, but I'll see what I can whip up," The Professor cleared his throat and tried again. "Deep down, near the center of the earth, there lived a monster named Clive-O-Sauraus—"

"'Clive-O-Sauraus'? Really?"

"I think it's a very good name for a vicious robot-monster!"

I sighed. "Fine, if you must."

He continued, "Clive-O-Sauraus was a feared monster, but although his size and ferocious looks, he was quite a calm creature. One day the great Monster Hunters, Marshall Crayton and Duke—"

"I want my name to be Finnegan!"

"But this isn't you, it's a completely made-up character," the professor protested.

"Well whoever he is, I want his name to be Finnegan! Make with the name change!"

The professor shook his head. "Whatever you say, my boy. Marshal Crayton and _Finnegan_ were asked to find the Clive-O-Sauraus and exterminate him. But, secretly, there was a person trying to thwart their plans: Fiona. Despite her pretty name, she was quite ugly, with a big nose, stringy hair and an undesirable complexion." He chuckled to himself, obviously pleased with his Flora reference.

"Was that supposed to be funny?"

"Why, was it not?"

I shook my head. "We've got the adventure part down, so maybe we'll scratch the comedy bit. You seem to be a bit lacking there. "

The Professor mumbled something about a hot pot of tea and my head, but nevertheless he began the story once more. "When Crayton and Finnegan arrived at the home of Clive-O-Sauraus (secretly being followed by Fiona), they prepared their weapons. As they began to fire cannons, Fiona quickly set off a smoke bomb to—"

"Goodness, Professor! That was such an obvious move!"

"Luke, My boy, there really is no satisfying you, is there?"

* * *

_**A/N: This is based on what a story time with my younger cousin is like: nothing is ever good enough for him!**_

_**Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed. Reviews are appreciated!**_

_**See you soon!**_

_**~Lizz**_


	3. In Which Flora Takes a Cooking Lesson

_**A/N: I had a bit of writer's block thinking up a plot for this, but thanks to WriterCat I was able to pin one down. Many thanks to anyone who reads this!**_

* * *

"Oh boy, oh boy!" Flora bounced in her seat. "Today is going to be amazing!"

I sighed. "You've been saying that ever since we got in the car."

Today Flora Reinhold, the worst home cook I knew, was going to take a cooking lesson.

The moment Professor Layton and I had seen the advertisement for_, "Jacque Elmisure's Cooking 101"_, we knew it was an opportunity we couldn't waste. So, we clipped the form, filled it out, and sent it in.

Flora, unaware of the reason behind this sudden enrollment, was ecstatic.

"I can't wait to show the teacher my skills! He'll probably be so impressed he'll beg me to teach the class! And then a television station will give me my own show and I'll be sooooo rich I won't have to live with you guys anymore!"

I, who had been paying no attention whatsoever to her little fantasy rant, simply nodded and said, "Mmmmhmm, I'm sure."

Fifteen minutes and a bunch of, "OH BOY," outbursts later, we arrived.

Flora flung open the Laytonmobile door and jumped out, looking around in awe. "Wow! This is amazing!"

I sank a little in my seat. "Professor, do I really have to take the class with her?" I whispered to him while Flora was distracted. "Cooking's not exactly my thing."

He chuckled. "My boy, it's a gentlemanly courtesy to escort a lady to any event."

I interpreted that as: "Someone needs to make sure she doesn't burn down the building."

Sighing, I got out of the car and walked past Flora. "C'mon, we don't want to be late."

"_I'm_ _so_—"

"Don't"

* * *

"Bonjour! Welcome to ze class! I am your teacher, Jacque!"

Flora squeaked in excitement while I rolled my eyes at awful accent. We'd paid 25 pounds for this?

"For ze first class we weel makeone of ze most fabulous desserts: crème brulee."

Wait, didn't that involve fire?

My hand flew up. "Sir," I asked anxiously, "is that safe?"

"But of course! Ze great Jacque would never pick a dangerous assignment. Now, let us begin!"

We were handed ingredients and recipes. I took a deep breath. _You can do this, Luke, just follow it, and you'll be okay._

I began measuring and mixing as I prepared the crème brulee. I glanced over at Flora's station and was horrified: in less than 20 minutes, she had trashed her kitchen with eggshells, flour, and some mysterious goop. To top it all off, she was adding two-and-a-half cups of sugar when the recipe only called for half a cup, plus two extra teaspoons for the two servings we were making.

"Flora, what the heck are you doing?"

"The recipe," she answered happily. "Adding in a cup of sugar, and then two more cups, but that time I add the sugar in with a teaspoon."

That made absolutely no sense whatsoever. No wonder her cooking was so bad.

Finally it was time to torch. I did surprisingly well, while Flora nearly burned her station down.

Jacque, obviously annoyed with her, decided to taste her food first. He took a bite and…

_"Zees eez the most 'orrible thing I 'ave ever tasted!"_

Flora's mouth dropped open. "But…"

"No 'but'! I weel try Luke's."

I panicked. If Flora's was bad, how would mine be?

Jacque spooned some brulee out of my dish and tasted. "C'est très magnifique!"

I watched as he danced around: I was a good cook!

I beamed at Flora, but winced at her expression: dagger eyes.

Looked like I was in for a rough ride home. Oh well, she could always take up knitting…

* * *

_**A/N: If Flora is such a horrible cook, I'm scared to think what would happen if she took up knitting… *shudders***_


	4. The Awkward Question

_**A/N: I haven't uploaded this story in awhile, so I decided it was time to add another chapter. **__**Enjoy! **_

* * *

If I had to choose the most confusing thing ever, it would be girls.

I had always thought of crushes and love and all that gooey nonsense as a joke…That is, until I saw her: Victoria Jones, who was like no other girl I'd known before. You see, she liked comic books (like me!), she had a toy car (like me!), she was a puzzle lover (like me!), and she liked the color blue (like me!). Not to mention she was smart, talented, and beautiful (all like me!).

As much as I liked her, one question had begun to bug me. You see, Victoria was the only girl I knew who liked guy stuff, and me being the curious thirteen-year-old I was, I began to wonder: what was the difference between boys and girls?

I had asked the Professor this question before, and after having his face flush red, he had said, "Well, my boy…girls like the color pink, wearing dresses, and dancing. Boys, on the other hand, like the color blue, wearing suits and playing sports."

But there had to be another explanation…after all, Victoria hated pink!

I decided to ask Flora. Since she was a girl, maybe she'd know the answer.

I walked down the hallway and into Flora's room. "Flora! I need to ask you something!"

Flora, who had been writing vigorously in her journal, looked up and jumped. "Ack, Luke! What are you doing? Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

I ignored the annoyance in her voice. "I have to ask you something: what's the difference between a boy and a girl?"

Flora gave me a blank look. "Really? I was just recording one of the greatest moments of my life, and you barge in and interrupt me just to ask me _that_?"

"Yes."

_"Out!"_ She jumped up and pushed me into the hall. Gosh, what was with her? She was like this at least one week every month!

Sighing, I got my jacket and walked outside, knowing there was only one other person I could ask: Clive.

* * *

"Clive? Are you home?" I called, knocking on his door.

"I'm coming!" I heard him reply from inside, and a moment later, the door opened. "Luke, good to see you! Come in!"

"Thanks!" I said, stepping inside. "Clive, I have something important to ask you."

"Oh, is that so?" He asked, leading me into the living room of his flat. "Well, ask away!"

"Well, there's this girl I like in school, and she's like no other girl I've met before. In a way, she's a lot like me!"

"You mean like a guy?"

"Exactly!"

"Interesting," Clive rubbed his chin. "Go on."

"Well, I've never met a girl who liked guy stuff before, and now that I have, I've been wondering: what's the difference between boys and girls?"

Clive's face went pale. "T-the difference? Um, well…girls have…you see, guys aren't…one sec." He got up and left, coming back after a few moments with a book.

_WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE: All You Need to Know About Guys and Girls!_

"Read that, Luke. I guarantee it'll answer all your questions."

"Thanks!" I said, accepting the book. I eagerly opened it and began flipping through. But, after only a minute, I closed the book, my face flushing as red as the cover.

"Well, that's your answer!" Clive said, sounding almost embarrassed. "Glad I could help. Good luck with the girl!" With that, he rushed into the kitchen, leaving me alone, mentally scarred for life. I had seen things, scary things.

At least now I knew why Flora got so grumpy once a month…

* * *

_**A/N: If you have an idea/prompt you'd like me to write, I'd love it if you let me know.**_

_**Until next chapter!**_

_**~Lizz**_


	5. Mother's Day

_**A/N: Happy Mother's day, everyone! This is dedicated to all the great mom's out there…oh, and just a quick note: this was written before Mask of Miracles came out, so the Professor's mom in this chapter is pretty much what I had originally imagined her to be. **_

_**Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

"Luke! Flora! I need to speak with you!" Professor Layton's frantic voice awoke me. _What could have the Professor going this early_? I thought as I got out of bed.

"I swear, if I have to show him where the extra tea bags are because he thinks he's run out…" I grumbled as I shuffled to the living room where the Professor was pacing. "Ah! Luke, you're here."

Before I could remind him we lived together, he continued:

"I have urgent news…My mother is coming for dinner."

Flora who had been half asleep shot up. "_Really_? That's great! I don't think I've met your mother."

"Me either," I chorused, now interested in the conversation.

"Erm, there's a _reason_ for that…For starters, my mother is a clean freak—"

"But I clean the house every weekend!" Flora protested.

"Yea! And I supervise!"

The Professor shifted uncomfortably, "Well…she's also demanding—"

"So is Flora."

"Hey!"

He sighed, "The point is…she's _embarrassing._"

I gasped. The great Hershel Layton was embarrassed of his mother? (This was definitely going in my diary….) "Wow, I didn't know you could get embarrassed, Professor!"

"Everyone gets embarrassed, my boy, even me…now, let's get to work!"

After the house was scrubbed (I supervised to make sure Flora didn't miss a single spot) and dinner was prepared (Connections with the owners of _Royal Weekend,_ the best restaurant around saved us the horror of Flora's cooking), we were ready for the Professor's mother.

"Now, remember your manners, and if she asks about your mother… she's out of town."

I raised my eyebrows, "Professor…your mother thinks you're married?"

"My boy, there are some things a photo-shopped picture of Anne Hathaway can fix, but lying is the only way to make people believe it."

Suddenly, the doorbell range. Adjusting his top hat, the professor opened the door. Standing outside was a plump woman beaming through a red lipstick smile, green eyes gleaming behind bright purple glasses that matched her skirt and blouse ensemble. "_HERSHEY!_" she screeched, running up to her son and hugging him.

Immediately after being called _Hershey_, the Professor's face turned red. "H-hello, mother. It's good to see you."

"I haven't seen you in years, you look great…and what's this, _grandchildren_?" She turned and advanced towards Flora and I. Stopping in front of me, she pinched my cheeks hard, cooing, "What a handsome boy, just like your father! What's your name, sonny?"

"M-my name?" I asked, wincing at her pinches, "Luke."

"And I'm Flora, ma'am!" Flora said, smiling.

" 'Ma'am'? No, none of that now. Call me Grandma Rosie."

"Alright," I smiled, "Nice to meet you, Grandma Rosie."

"Yes, introductions are grand… who's hungry?" Professor Layton asked anxiously, pushing us all into the kitchen.

"Why so nervous, _dad_?" Flora asked, smirking. She had been cast as his daughter, and that was exactly who she was going to play.

He scowled and replied, "Sweetie, I'm not nervous…I'm…Just eat!"

After a fun dinner, one in which only Flora, Grandma Rosie and I talked during, it was finally time to say goodbye.

"Now, you children behave yourself…wouldn't want to tire out your mentor, would you?"

The Professor's mouth dropped open. "H-how…What…"

"Son, some things a mother just knows without being told…that, and the fact Luke accidentally called you Professor at one point…and you've probably _never _met Anne Hathaway." Patting his cheek and blowing us a kiss, she left, the Professor still standing, baffled by his mother's knowledge.

I smiled, Grandma Rosie was pretty cool, and I couldn't wait to see her again…even if she _did _embarrass her son…and besides, that's what a mom's for.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Remember, if you have an idea, I wanna know, so tell me! If not, review and let me know you've read and enjoyed, see you next chapter! ^^**_

_**~Lizz**_


	6. Family Therapy Workshop Day

**_A/N: Hey everybody, long time no update, huh? I recently got bombarded with a bunch of stuff, so I wasn't able to write anything. But fear not! I'm back, with a special chapter! The prompt for this story is from WriterCat, who asked for a chapter in which Luke goes to a family therapy session, so, without further ado, I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

"Professor…what's the point of this? Can't we all just sit down at the kitchen table and have a good ol' heart to heart talk?"

"My boy, this is only to help one of my fellow professor's students try her hand at an actual therapy session. Besides, it may be fun!"

Today was a day I had been dreading for the past month: "Family Therapy Workshop Day". The idea of me, Professor Layton and Flora all sitting together while someone asked us, "And how does that make you _feel_?," was highly unappealing. Sadly, there was no way out.

The professor's car pulled up to the school, and, reluctantly, I got out. Flora came up behind me. "Don't look so grumpy, Luke! Only a half-an-hour, then you're done!"

"Too long," I grumbled as we walked down the hall and to the room. After knocking on the door, we heard a faint, "Come In!" Professor Layton opened the door to the Chamber of Boredom (A name I'd thought up during the car ride). On the other side was a smiling girl of about 20, with blonde hair, a green dress and white heels. "Hello, everyone," she said with a voice so calm and smooth, it was obvious she'd rehearsed it multiple times. "I'm Alexia, pleased to meet you."

"Hello, Alexia," the professor smiled, "I'm Hershel Layton. This is my apprentice, Luke Triton, and my daughter, Flora Reinhold."

"Wonderful to meet you all," Alexia said, clapping her hands. "Now, why don't you have a seat and we can get started!" I walked over to the leather sofa, and immediately sank down into its too-soft cushions. Flora followed, sinking in beside me while the professor pulled up a chair.

"Why don't we start off with a basic question: what is your home life like?"

Flora's hand shot up. "I can answer that! Usually, the professor works on grading papers or a puzzle, Luke is helping him or doing schoolwork, and I experiment with new recipes!"

"Ugh," I grumbled, which didn't go undetected by Flora.

Her head spun towards me. Teeth clenched, she growled, "What did you just say?"

"U-G-H, another word for 'disgusting'. I'm sorry, Flora, but your cooking is awful. That's why Jacque Elmisuer kicked you out of his class and made me his top student." I let that last bit sink in, smirking at the grimace overcoming Flora's face.

The professor shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Children, let's not go at each other's throats here. Really I…"

"You know what, professor? You're just taking Luke's side, like always!"

Alexia looked very curious. "Mr. Layton, is this true?"

"Of course not—"

"Yes it is!" Flora protested as she stood up. "You and Luke always go prancing off on one of your secretive and dangerous adventures, while I get to sit home, cook, clean, and look pretty."

I snickered at the last part.

"Luke, your input's not needed!" Flora proclaimed, obviously ready to go off on a rant. _Oh boy_, I thought, shaking my head as she went back to grilling the professor. "Like I was saying: I'm always left out!"

Then came the famous question: "And how does that make you _feel_?"

"Oh my gosh, you are the first person to ask me that! You know, at times, it really does make me upset. But then I just take some deep breaths, bake a cake or two and just imagine myself on my own adventure…"

Professor Layton just sat there, blinking at Flora's confusing and cliché adventure dreams. I checked the clock, and groaned: fifteen minutes left.

Family Therapy Workshop day…gotta love it.

* * *

**_A/N: Well, hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully it's as good as you hoped, WriterCat, and for all of you who'd like to send me a prompt idea, I'd be more than happy to write it!_**

**_Goodbye for now,_**

**_~Lizz_**


	7. The Professor's Journal

**_A/N: Thanks to Cutekitteh for the prompt idea!_**

* * *

The first few days of summer break are always slow. So slow, in fact, that if a turtle were running around the world, he'd be able to reach China and still have a few hours of sunlight to go.

…Okay, I'm exaggerating, but that's how they feel. And with the professor still cleaning up his office at the university, there was nothing to do.

The heat made every bit of movement ten times more tiring than usual, so I was lying on my bed when an excited Flora burst into my room.

"Luke!" Flora exclaimed. I rolled onto my side and saw a small book clutched in her hands.

"Um, Flora…what's with the book?" I questioned, almost too exhausted from my brief moment of physical activity to care.

"You will never guess what I've just found in the Professor's room!"

"An ancient puzzle book?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, silly, it's his journal!"

My eyes widened. "Flora! How the heck did you find that?"

"Now, before you jump to conclusions," Flora began, putting her hands up defensively, "I was _not _snooping!"

I gave her a look.

"Okay, I was bored," she confessed. "But, since the professor's not here…shall we read it?"

Leave it to Flora to get me into a predicament like this. Of course I _wanted _to read Professor Layton's journal, but it was wrong. But I am his number one apprentice, and he should trust me enough to tell me everything already in that journal. But what if he doesn't? But, he'd never hide anything from me. Then again, he _did_ lie to his _mother_ by saying his wife looked like Anne Hathaway…

"Let's see it," I said as I sat up. We opened the book to a random page, and Flora read aloud one of the passages:

_September 12,_

_Since it was so nice outside today, Flora, Luke and I decided to pack a picnic lunch and go to the park. Flora tried to prepare brownies, but after many failed attempts, I told her we'd get ice cream after our meal. I love her dearly, but she has little skill when it comes to making food._

"Ouch! Flora that was my face!"

"Don't laugh at what he wrote, then," Flora huffed, going back to reading the passage while I cradled my recently slapped cheek.

_After our picnic, we returned home and while the children started a game of checkers, I went back outside, ran a few errands, and then drove the Layton mobile to AA, where I…_

Flora snapped the book shut and looked at me, eyes wide. "Luke, did you hear what I just read?"

I nodded, equally surprised: Professor Layton had been attending Alcoholics Anonymous?

Suddenly, the door to our flat opened, and Flora and I ran out to the hallway. There stood the professor, who happily called, "Hello Luke, Flora! What have you been up to?"

"We could say the same to you, Professor!" I responded angrily. "We know where you've been going!"

"Yeah, we read your journal, professor!" Flora said, holding up the book. "When were you going to tell us about your AA meetings? Is your supposed 'tea obsession' some cover?"

The professor looked at us for a moment before laughing. "Ohoho, you two seem to have misunderstood!" He took the book from Flora, and opened up to the page we'd been on. "September twelfth, correct? The AA mentioned is an abbreviation for the shop Andy's Antiques."

Flora and I looked at each other, her face red, mine annoyed. "Next time you find a journal, Flora, don't ask me to read it."

* * *

_**A/N: Well, as always, thanks for reading. Cutekitteh, I hope you liked it! Remember, if you enjoyed, or have any prompt ideas, review and let me know! See ya next chapter!**_

_**~Lizz**_


	8. Rainy Day Charades

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Long time no write, huh? Well, after a long hiatus, I have returned! So, now that I'm back and ready with a new chapter, why not have a look at it? **_

_**This prompt was suggested to me by XMidnightArabX, with slight (approved) changes to it by me. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Why does it have to rain so much?" Flora pouted, staring outside the living room window.

I had been thinking the same thing. I mean, why had the sky picked today of all day's to finally get rid of its water? It just had to be the day Professor Layton had promised to take me and Flora to the park, and it had to be the day that once, just once, Flora hadn't destroyed or set fire to the picnic we'd packed. (The fire incident was complicated to explain, and involved mustard, the stovetop, vegetable oil, and one of my eyebrows being burned off...yea, that parts a touchy subject for me).

"Let's face it, Flora," I sighed, going up to her and patting her on the back, "the rain gods just aren't on our side." She nodded sadly.

Just then, the professor walked in. "Ah, so you children have already taken a look outside. I guess you realize this means no picnic?" Flora and I nodded. "Well, I'm sure we'll find something fun to do inside," he assured us.

That gave me an idea. "How 'bout a game, professor?" I suggested, turning away from the window, a wide grin on face. I knew the perfect game to play, a game that was the ultimate boredom buster. "Have you two ever played charades?"

"No, how do you play that, Luke?" Flora asked. I'd obviously piqued her interest.

Grin still in place, I started to explain the rules: pick something random, and then do your best to act it out without any words or noises.

Once I had finished, the professor and Flora eagerly agreed to play. They sat on the couch while I stood up, back facing them, the first turn in my hands. I came up with the perfect charade quickly. I turned around, nodded, and began. I mimed adjusting a tall top hat on top of my head, sipping tea out of an invisible cup, and finding imaginary puzzles and striking various poses to show I had gotten them correct.

Flora, who (along with the professor), had been staring blankly at me, asked, "Luke...who, or what, are you trying to act like?"

I shrugged. "Can't tell, you have to guess on your own!"

Suddenly, Professor Layton stood up. "I do _not_ pose like that when I get a puzzle right, and I don't drink my tea in such a dramatic manner!"

"And who exactly am I doing a charade of, professor?" I asked mischievously.

"Why, me, obviously." He replied, his face tinted red with embarrassment.

"Cooorect," I said, pointing at the Professor. "That means you're up next!"

"I wanted to go next!" Flora protested. "I have a good one!"

"Why doesn't Flora go?" The professor agreed, sitting back down quickly.

"Okay, do you have a good idea, Flora?

Flora nodded eagerly as she got up and stood in front of us. She got down on her hands and knees and began to shake her bottom, tongue hanging out of her mouth as she began to roll on the floor.

"Dog," the professor and I declared in unison.

"Do something more obscure," I suggested. Flora sighed and began again. She got down on the ground and stayed still, then jumped up and zoomed around the room. I just stared, baffled at what she could possibly be doing.

She saw me and giggle. "I was a balloon dog this time, silly! Only, I had all the air let out of me!"

It was obvious she needed a bit of help in this game. My work was definitely cut out for me.

* * *

_**A/N: There you have it, folks! I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, I would appreciate it if you let me know by hitting that pretty little button down below. Sound good? Fantastic :)**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**~Lizz**_


	9. The Trouble With Turkey

**I haven't updated in awhile, I know...let's just say RL has been becoming busier as the months go by...**

**BUT, in honor of Thanksgiving, I'd like to share this chapter with you guys :)**

**Enjoy!**

***BTW: I understand Thanksgiving isn't celebrated in London, but I'll ask you the same thing Claire did when she first gave the Professor his hat: "_Try__ to keep an open mind"_***

* * *

Thanksgiving: a time for friends, family, and tons of food…it's also a day the Professor and I strive to keep Flora out of the kitchen at all costs.

It was three days before Thanksgiving, and Clive and I were sitting at the kitchen table, playing cards while the professor read the day's paper. That's when Flora came in, walked up to the Professor, and asked, "I'm preparing the turkey again this year, right Professor?"

Instantly, a look of panic crossed my face, and I glanced up at Professor Layton, who seemed at a loss for words. Of course he couldn't say "No", that would not only be ungentlemanly, but would offend Flora. "Um, uh—" he began to stutter, but was interrupted by Clive.

"Actually," he stood up, "since it will be my first Thanksgiving meal with all of you, I was going to cook, Flora."

I smiled. At times like this, I was grateful Clive was here to help us, instead of planning to terrorize us (and half of London) with a giant robot.

Flora stared at him for a moment. "Oh, I…didn't know you liked to cook, Clive." She said, sounding a bit taken aback. Then with a strange smile (was it angry? Real?), she nodded and left. For once, I had hopes that our turkey would not come out burnt.

* * *

"Okay," Clive said as he finished basting the turkey he had gotten the day before. "We just need to pop this in the oven, and when it comes out, we'll have a delicious bird that'll be the envy of all Thanksgiving tables!"

"That'll be a first," I laughed, ripping out some aluminum foil from a box and preparing to place it over the turkey.

"Everything going well?" Someone asked, and I looked up to see Flora. "I'll be stepping out for a bit, but I'll be back for dinner!"

"Flora…" I began, spotting a large paper bag in her hand. "What's that you're carrying?"

"Oho, you'll see, Luke. You will see." And with a laugh, she walked away.

Clive caught my eyes with a puzzled expression, then shook his head and shrugged, placing our beautiful bird in the oven.

* * *

Professor Layton was the one who heard the small pop.

The Turkey had been roasting for some time, the aroma that had begun to fill the house indicating that everything was going smoothly. Clive and I had left the kitchen and had been watching television, when the professor came in. "Did you hear that?" He sounded concerned.

"What?" Clive and I asked in unison.

"It came from the oven. Probably nothing, but maybe we should check?"

Clive looked at me, a uncertainty etched on face. We both rushed into the kitchen, cautiously opened the oven….and were faced with the sight of a mess of turkey and stuffing bits. In the middle was our once grand turkey, now resembling a crater.

Clive was at a loss for words. I simply sighed. It wasn't my first time dealing with a turkey trauma, but I had hoped for a different outcome this year.

I began to walk over to the phone, ready to call in for a take-away meal, when the door opened. In walked Flora and Emmy.

"Emmy and I've made you a surprise!" Flora giggled, placing the bag she'd been carrying earlier on the table and removing a big, golden and delicious looking turkey from within.

I stared at it, then looked up to see Emmy and Flora beaming at us. I beamed back, knowing that this year, friends like them were truly something to be thankful for.

* * *

**Well, hopefully this has put you in the Turkey Day mood! Have fun tomorrow, everyone! Eat a lot, sleep a lot, and to those of you traveling, stay safe!**

**Until next time,**

**~Lizz**


	10. The Blackmail Backfire

_**A/N: Has it really been a **_**year **_**since I last updated this? Wow. **_

_**This prompt was given to me by an anonymous reviewer (ooh, mysterious!) called Harajuku8120. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Professor Layton had a prized fossil collection that he liked to show off. It was quite the showpiece too, seeing as some of his top students had contributed their most unique finds to it. There were dinosaur footprints, ancient bugs trapped in amber, fish bones that belonged to fascinating unknown species, and many more. There was one piece in particular that stood out from the rest: a miniature clay replica of a dinosaur that had a name I couldn't pronounce, and features that made it look like a tyrannosaurus and kangaroo mix. Everyone enjoyed this fossil the most.

Everyone including the floor.

Which is where it was now.

In pieces.

Oops.

Okay, _technically_ I'm not the one who knocked it over. It was my toy car. Yes, I know that I was the one who wound it up in the first place, but: did I specifically tell it to veer off course and hit the display table where the professor keeps his fossils? No. Plus, he's a tad bit at fault too. I mean it's not exactly a _good _idea to put a special fossil at the edge of a table so that if something were to bump into it, it would be the first thing to fall off.

…Then again, people are usually careful so that they _don't_ bump into it.

Oh god, I'm a horrible apprentice.

So there I was, casually freaking out and trying to determine whether or not the professor would immediately notice that the artifact was missing, when Flora walked in and gasped.

"LUKE! Is that—"

"Yes, okay?! I broke one of Professor Layton's most valued fossils, and now I have to hide it. You're not to say anything, understood? We don't usually have guests, so I may have time to find some sort of replacement."

Flora's eyes remained wide for moment, then she smirked. "I'm not to say anything? And why not? When was the last time you covered for me?"

She had me there. I was usually quick to point out whenever Flora messed up, something I should have known would come back to haunt me when I needed her help.

It looked like I would have to resort to plan B.

"Flora…_please_ don't tell?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Luke, you're acting childish. Just own up to your mistake."

Darn. I didn't have a plan C. Unless…

"Flora, I'm about to do something I'm not proud of."

Again with the eye roll. _Okay, Mrs. I-don't-care, you asked for it._

"Do you remember the events that took place the night of August third this year?"

Her eyes narrowed. "What are you saying, Luke?"

"I simply remember something, an event that you might like to keep under wraps."

"Oh my gosh you're talking about the time…Luke you can't tell!"

Wait, she had actually done something? I'd been bluffing.

Before I could speak, I heard the door to the flat open as the professor called, "Hello, I'm home!"

"Do we have a deal?"

Flora glared before reluctantly nodding.

We walked into the living room, where Professor Layton sat.

Just as I began to greet him, I was cut off by Flora. "Professor, Luke is trying to blackmail me by threatening to tell you how I accidentally burned your favorite necktie and then blamed it on Clive because he doesn't want me to tell you that he knocked over your favorite dinosaur artifact!"

I stared at her in shock. So that's why Clive hadn't been over in a while…

But wait…had she just…oh my gosh.

_Well played, Flora, I begrudgingly thought. Well_ played.

* * *

_**A/N: Well everyone, it's obvious that time really does fly by, but hopefully I'll be able to update this soon. And by soon, I mean **_**not **_**a year later**_

…_**I'm still shocked, can you tell? **_

_**Anyway, see that magical little review box down there? If you type in it, I'll give you a cookie!**_

_**If you don't, you still get a cookie. 'Cept it'll have been baked by Flora. **_

_**Gosh, I've turned a bit evil after writing this…**_

_**Until next chapter!**_

_**~Lizz**_


	11. Of Dentists and Ice Cream

_**A/N: WOOO! It hasn't been a year since my last update, it's only been a month! I'm getting better guys, I'm updating faster! Let's have a party to celebrate!**_

_***nobody comes***_

_**Anyway, this chapter was typed up for you magical starfish at a very late hour that I can't remember. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Certain words bring certain images to my mind. For instance, the word "car" makes me picture the Laytonmobile. The word "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" makes me picture people dancing and singing due to the fact Flora's made me watch Mary Poppins more times than I care to admit. "Robot" makes me picture the citizens of St. Mystere; "crazy" makes me picture Don Paolo's hairstyle, and "dentist" makes me picture an evil psychopath in a white coat attacking my mouth with sharp silver tools.

If you couldn't guess, I don't like dentists.

It's not that I'm _afraid_ of them, it's that I don't enjoy people judging my mouth. I know for a fact that I have a beautiful set of pearly-whites, which was why I was particularly grumpy at the moment, and confused as to why I had just been given a filling.

"Professor," I whined on the way back from my checkup. "My mouth huuuuurts."

"Luke, it's not gentlemanly to whine. Try to relax, and once we arrive at the flat we can ice it."

Now, it may have just been the laughing gas still in effect, but as soon as I heard the word "ice", I pictured ice cream. Ice cream was cold, so eating it would help ice my tooth and make it feel better. Plus, I would be eating ice cream _before_ dinner. What was better than that?

The professor, however, had another idea. Instead of handing me a bowl of deliciousness when we got home, he handed me a non-delicious ice cube with a paper towel wrapped around it so my fingers wouldn't get chilly as I held it against my tooth.

Seeing as I had just suffered minor surgery, I had the power to make others pity me on my side. So, I put on my loveable-little-boy-face and asked, "Professor? Could I maybe have some ice cream instead?"

He chuckled. "Nice try, my boy. The reason you got that filling in the first place is because you've been eating too many sweets, so giving you more sweets would defeat its purpose. The ice cube will help soothe the pain without damaging your teeth." I pouted as I took the ice and slumped into a kitchen chair. Professor Layton gave me a pat on the shoulder before leaving to take care of chores.

Opening my mouth as wide as possible, I managed to fit my hand in so I could place the ice cube on my back molar…and then realized just how uncomfortable sitting with an ice cube on your back molar was. Unsatisfied by the non-tooth damaging solution, I took out the ice cube and threw it and the paper towel into the garbage.

I needed ice cream. It was calling to me, serenading me with a song of sugary goodness and creamy bliss. I peered around the kitchen door to make sure the Professor wasn't coming back, and when I saw the coast was clear I bolted to the silverware drawer to grab a spoon, then pranced to the freezer and threw open its door. There, sitting atop various frozen items, was a large tub of chocolate ice cream. I tore off the lid, scooped some of the chilly decadence up, brought it to my mouth, and…

My tooth was immediately on fire. Eyes wide, I ran to the sink for water. I could feel the sugar attacking my tooth. I always thought sugar and I were friends, but the filling had torn us apart.

You know what? _That's_ why I don't like dentists: they keep me away from sweets.

_Nobody keeps me away from my sweets._

* * *

**_A/N: To actually spell "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" I have to sing the song in my head, and although it's in my head, it always ends up being sung with a british accent. Just a fun fact._**

**_Gosh, I feel like I'm most inspired when it comes to food fics. The only problem with that is that after I'm done writing, I always find myself hungry! I mean, a cookie or twenty after a successful chapter can't hurt, right? 'Course not. _**

**_Thanks for reading, and as always I'm happy to take any requests. I'd love to hear your though and suggestions, so leave a review!_**

**_Until next update!_**

**_-Lizz_**


End file.
